everythingyouneedtoknowaboutsciencefandomcom_eu-20200215-history
Artizarra
| epoch = J2000 | aphelion = * 0.728213 UA }} | perihelion = * }} | semimajor = * }} | eccentricity = | period = * * 1.92 Artizarreko eguzki-egun }} | synodic_period = 583.92 egun | avg_speed = 35.02 km/s | inclination = Ekliptikara * 3.86° Eguzkiaren ekuatorera * 2.19° plano inbariantera }} | asc_node = 76.678° | arg_peri = 55.186° | mean_anomaly = 50.115° | satellites = None | allsatellites=yes | physical_characteristics = yes | mean_radius = * }} | flattening = 0 | surface_area = * 0.902 Lur }} | volume = * 0.866 Lur }} | mass = * 0.815 Lur }} | density = | surface_grav = * }} | escape_velocity = 10.36 km/s | sidereal_day = (atzeranzkoa) | rot_velocity = | axial_tilt = 177.36° | right_asc_north_pole = * 272.76° }} | declination = 67.16° | albedo = | magnitude = | angular_size = | temperatures = yes | temp_name1 = Kelvin | mean_temp_1 = 737 K | temp_name2 = Celsius | mean_temp_2 = 462 °C | mean_name3 = Fahrenheit | mean_temp_3 = | pronounced = | adjectives = artizartar | alt_names = Venus | atmosphere = yes | surface_pressure = 92 bar (9.2 MPa) | atmosphere_composition = }} ArtizarraArtizar izenak, letra larriz idazten den arren, izen arrunten deklinabide eredua du, Ilargi izenak bezalaxe (Artizarra, Artizarrak, Artizarreko, Artizarraren, Artizarrean...). Ikus «artizar» sarrera, Orotariko Euskal Hiztegian. Eguzki-sistemako bigarren planeta da (Merkurio eta Lurraren artekoa). Erdal hizkuntzetako Venus izena erromatar mitologiako Venus jainkosagandik datorkio. Planeta telurikoetakoa, Lurraren "planeta haurride" esan izan zaio batzuetan, biak nahiko antzekoak baitira. Planeta guztien orbitak eliptikoak direlarik, guztietan biribiltasunetik hurbilenekoa da Artizarrarena, haren eszentrikotasuna % 1 baino txikiagoa baita. Artizarra Lurraren "bikia" izan zen duela milioika urte baina, Lurrak ez bezala, berotegi efektu handi baten ondorioz, benetako infernu bihurtu da (egia esan, Eguzkitik hurbilago egoteak ez du bere tenperaturan garrantzia handirik: adb., Merkurio Eguzkitik hurbilago dago eta, hala ere, Artizarrean beroa handiago da). Aspaldi, Artizarrean ur likidozko itsasoak zeuden baina negutegi efektuagatik ura lurrintzen hasi zen negutegi efektua areagotuz. Ezaugarri orbitalak Orbita Planeta guztien orbitak elipseak dira, baina Artizarrarena denetan biribilena da, % 1 baino gutxiagoko eszentrikotasunaz: afelioan Eguzkitik 108.941.849 km-ra dago eta perihelioan 107.476.002 km-ra. Eguzkitik Lurra baino gertuago dagoenez, beti hartatik nahiko hurbil agertzen da zeruan (gehienezko elongazioa 47.8º da). Hortaz, egunsentia baino lehenxeago eta iluntzea baino geroxeago ikus daiteke bakarrik. Argitasun handia duenean, ordea, egunez ere ikus daiteke. Gehienezko elongazio biren arteko zikloak 584 egun irauten du. 584 egun horien ondoren, Artizarra aurreko puntutik 72º-ra ikusten da. 5·584 = 8·365 denez, zortzi urtetik behin Artizarra puntu berean ikusten da (bi egunetan salbu, bisurteengatik). Errotazioa Artizarrak planeta gehienen alderantzizko norabidean egiten du errotazioa (Uranok eta Plutoik ere alderantzizko bira dute). Errotazio hura dela medio, bertatik Eguzkia mendebaldetik altxatzen ikusiko litzateke eta ekialdetik sartzen, hots, Lurraren kontrako moduan. Gainera, errotazio-periodoa oso handia da: egun-gau ziklo batek (Artizarreko eguzki-egun bat) 116,75 Lurreko egun irauten du; eta Lurreko urte batek, Artizarreko 1,92 egun. Ezaugarri fisikoak Sakontzeko, ikus: Artizarreko geologia Atmosfera Oso atmosfera dentsoa du Artizarrak, gainazalean Lurrak baino 90 aldiz gehiagoko presioarekin (9,3 MPa, itsasoan 1 km-ko sakoneran beste). CO2an aberastasun handiak berotegi-efektu izugarri bat sortzen du, tenperatura 400 ºC baino gehiagora igoz egunez zein gauez. Merkurio baino beroagoa da, nahiz eta Eguzkitik askoz urrunago egon. Bere errotazio-abiadura oso txikia da (ekuatorean, 6,5 km/h-koa besterik ez), baina lainoek lau egunetik behin planetari bira bat ematen diote, beroa banatuz. Eguzki-erradiazioa ia ez da gainazalera iristen, lainoek zati handi bat islatzen baitute eta beste zatitik asko atmosferan gelditzen baita. Gainazalean ikuspena hiru bat kilometrokoa da eta argipena lurrean bezalakoa egun oso lainotsu batean. Berotegi-efektua da tenperatura altu hauek mantentzen dituena. Haizeek 350 km/h-ko abiadura har dezakete goi geruzetan, baina azaletik gertu km/h gutxi batzuetako abiadura baizik ez dute. Hala ere, airearen dentsitate handiagatik, indar nabarmena eragiten dute. Lainoak, batez ere, azido sulfurikoz eta sufre dioxidoz osatuta daude eta opakuak dira. 45,5 eta 70 km-ko altuera tartean daude kokatuak hiru geruza desberdinetan. Taulan agertzen den tenperatura minimoa lainoen goialdeari dagokiona da (-45 °C). Gainazalean tenperatura ez da inoiz 400 °C-tik jaisten (beruna urtzeko nahikoa), batez bestekoa 464 °C izanik. Gainazala thumb|left|250px|[[Talka kraterrak (radar datuetatik eratutako irudia).]] Argiari opakuak diren arren, lainoak uhin luzeei (radar uhinei) gardenak dira. Hori dela eta, gainazalaren propietateak aztertu ahal izan dira distantzia luzeetatik. Lehenengo mapa globala Pioneer Venus Orbiter zundak lortu zuen 80. hamarkadako hasieran. Artizarraren gainazalak kontinente itxurako bi goi-lautada ditu. Iparraldekoak Ishtar Terra izena du eta bertan daude Maxwell mendiak, planetako mendirik altuenak, Everest baino bi kilometro garaiagoak. Australiaren tamaina du. Hego hemisferioan Aphrodite Terra dago, Hego Amerikaren tamainakoa. Bi horien artean sakonune zabal ugari daude, Atalanta Planitia, Guinevere Planitia, Lavinia Planitia eta Sedna Planitia, besteak beste. Atmosfera hain sarria denez, meteoritoak asko dezeleratzen dira azalera heldu baino lehenago edo, txikiak badira, suntsitu egiten dira. Beraz, sortu diren kraterrak, gehienez, hiru kilometro luze dira. Azaleraren % 90 nahiko berria den basaltoz osatua dago; egitura zaharrenek 800 milioi urte dituzte. Barnealdea Lurrarenaren antzerakoa dela uste da: 3.000 km-ko erradioko burdinazko nukleo bat, mantu batekin estalia. Hala ere, ez dauka plaka tektonikorik, sumendi erupzioek gainazala betetzen baitute noizbehinka laba berriaz. Oraindik zenbait puntutan bolkanikoki aktiboa dela uste da. Esplorazioa Artizarrera bidali zen lehen espazio ontzia ''Venera 1'' sobietarra izan zen, Venera Programakoa, 1961ean. Bidean hondatu egin zenez, iritsi zen lehenengo espazio zunda ''Mariner 2'' amerikarra izan zen 1962an. Venera programa jarraituz, Sobietar Batasunak hainbat espazio-ontzi bidali zituen. Gainazala ikutzen lehena Venera 3 izan zen, 1966an, baina gainazalarekin talka egin eta suntsitu egin zen. Venera 4 zunda beste planeta bati buruzko informazioa bidaltzen lehena izan zen, 1967an. Atmosferaren ezaugarriak neurtu zituen, hala nola tenperatura, presioa eta dentsitatea. Venera 5 eta Venera 6 zundekin datu horiek hobetu ziren, baina Venera 4 bezala, ez ziren gainazalera heldu. Venera 4''k bateriak agortu zituen lurra ukitu baino lehenago eta ''Venera 5 eta Venera 6 18 km-ko altueran suntsitu egin ziren, presio handiengatik. Lehen lurreratze arrakastatsua 1970eko abenduaren 15ean egin zuen Venera 7 ontziak. Venera 8''k 1972an lur hartu zuen. Tenperatura eta lurraren konposizioa aztertu zuten. 250px|thumbnail|ezkerrera|Pioneer Venus ''Venera 9''ren lurreratze zunda planeta honen gainazaleko irudiak bidali zituen lehena izan zen, 1975an. Tenperatura eta beste hainbat gauza neurtu zituen eta lainoak hiru geruzatan daudela aurkitu zuen. ''Venera 10''ek antzerako misioa egin zuen. 1978an NASAk Pioneer zundak bidali zituen. ''Pioneer Venus Multiprobe ontzia lurreratu egin zen eta Pioneer Venus Orbiter ontzia orbitatzen ipini zen, 17 esperimentu burutu zituen ,erregaia agortu zitzaion arte. 1978an ere Venera 11 eta Venera 12 zundak bidali ziren Artizarrera baina hainbat elementuk, kamerak barne, ez zuten funtzionatu. Egin ziren azterketen artean, tximista ugari izan zirela jakin zen. 1982an Venera 13 eta Venera 14 ontziek antzeko misioa egin zuten, baina artean kamerek funtzionatu zuten eta planetaren gainazalaren kolorezko argazkiak bidali zituzten. 1983an Venera 15 eta Venera 16''k orbitan zenbait azterketa egin zituzten. Sobietar Batasunak espazio-ontziak bidaltzen segitu zuen. 1985ean ''Vega 1 eta Vega 2 iritsi ziren. Lurreratze zundek hainbat datu atera zituzten, adibidez goi lainoak azido sulfurikoz osatuta daudela. Aerostato pare bat ere askatua zituzten atmosferan, eta 53 km-ko altueran ibili ziren, 46 eta 60 orduz, hurrenez hurren. Planetaren heren batean zehar bidaiatu zuten. Tenperatura, presioa, haizeen abiadura eta lainoen dentsitatea neurtu zituen, eta espero baino turbulentzia eta konbekzio gehiago aurkitu zituen. 1990an ''Magellan'' estatubatuar ontzia iritsi zen Artizarrera. Azaleraren % 98 radar bidez aztertu zuen, 100 metroko erresoluziodun mapa lortuta. 1994an, aurreikusi zen bezala, atmosferan suntsitu zen. Zenbait espazio-ontzik beste planeta batzuetarako bidaian Artizarretik gertu igaro dira, Galileo eta Cassini-Huygens bezala. Hainbat argazki atera zituzten. ESAk ''Venus Express'' programa gertatu du atmosferaren ezaugarriak aztertzeko orbitatik. 2005eko azaroaren 9an jaurti zuten, misioa 2006. urtean hasteko asmoz eta 500 egun iraun zitzan. MESSENGER eta BepiColombo Merkuriorako misioak Artizarretik gertu igaroko dira, planetari buruzko datu gehiago jasotzeko. Erreferentziak (Using JPL Horizons you can see that on 2013-Dec-08 Venus will have an apmag of −4.89) }} Oharrak Kanpo loturak * NASA - Artizarraren ezaugarriak (ingelesez) * NASA - Artizarrari buruzko webgunea (ingelesez) Kategoria:Artizarra